


This will end in flames

by accidentallybroken



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: I'm Sorry, Suicide, flames, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowbaz where Chapter 61 happened and Simon wasn't there to stop Baz. </p><p>"Snow says I'm obsessed with fire. I'd argue that that's an inevitable side effect of being flammable. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	This will end in flames

Baz couldn't handle it anymore. The constant hunger, the suppression of what he felt, the inevitable end that left no room for happiness or redemption. What did it matter? What was it worth to keep going? 

Baz thought that as everything was about fire with him, burning would be a fitting end. 

He knew exactly where to do it. He would have chosen the wavering wood, but he didn't want to destroy the dryads who lived there's homes. He instead headed to the woods on his property.

He wondered when his family would notice the smoke and the flames coming from the woods, and would come to find his blackened skeleton.

He wondered what Snow would think of it all.

He dressed carefully in a black suit. When he was going to go, he was going to go dramatically, with style. 

He debated using his wands, but eventually decided to do it the old-fashioned way, or at least the Normal way.

When he got to the forest, he brought the lighter out of his pocket. Slowly, symbolically, he lit it and laid it on the ground near a pile of dry limbs.

The stars were very clear that night. They were peaceful and calm, unbothered by the flames below. 

The woods didn't take that long to catch. Neither did he.


End file.
